Breach
Breach & Clear is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to fight through the area and get to the end of the level. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 13.40 seconds for PC and 17.00 seconds for console. Overview The level starts out with the player in a small room with a cache of weapons to choose from. Once the player is ready, they will stand against the wall and plant a breaching charge, blowing a hole into an old Soviet gulag. From there, they must fight through the gulag, which is swarming with enemies. The exit is a hole in the shower room. There is a limited number of enemies in this level; several are equipped with riot shields. Some will have laser sights, allowing the player to gauge their movement. hey a can edit anything!!!!!!!!! Weaponry Starting weaponry M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenade Launcher & Red Dot Sight M1014.png|M1014 In the initial area AK47.png|AK47 Holographic AK47.png|AK47 ACOG Scope AA12.png|AA-12 Shotgun Vector.png|Vector M14EBR.png|M14 EBR STRIKER.png|Striker Found in level AK47.png|AK47 UMP45.png|UMP-45 MP5K.png|MP5K M1014.png|M1014 Shield.png|Riot Shield Tips *An easy way for just running through the level when playing on co-op is to switch your M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight for the AK-47 w/ ACOG Scope, and the M1014 for a Striker or the AA-12 or if the players prefer to keep the M1014 instead. After breaching and killing off most enemies in the first area, a player can spam flashbangs and another can cover fire and using flashbangs whilst moving up. When one player has made it to the end, and if the other player is downed, that player can simply crawl all the way to the end as the enemies will not shoot at you and it is still considered as a 'Mission Success'. But this is highly recommended to be done at least at the last or midway through the second area as the time the downed player has before he bleeds out is pretty short. Be sure to look out for the enemies in the upper areas as they can become a great threat on the higher difficulties. * Another way to get through this level is by picking up the AK-47 with ACOG sight, kill everyone in the first room, and just hug the right wall, but when you reach the riot shield people try to flashbang them and jump past them and continue to hug the right wall until you reach the hole. * Clear out first room when you breach, and then switch to grenade launcher and run straight through, spamming stuns and grenades as you go. Once in the second room, fire your grenade at the entrance to the third room and run towards the hole in the floor, spamming stuns as you go. This method, when done correctly, will get you through the level in less than 30 seconds, and works on all difficulties. * Another way to do it is to switch your weapons for the AA-12 and the G18. Get out the AA-12 and when the breach opens, empty the magazine from the hip straight down the middle, and do the same with the G18 as you move straight forwards without stopping. When you are empty just sprint forwards through the riot shield guys and down the hole * A fifth method involves using whatever weapon one pleases, until soldiers with riot shields are encountered. After killing them, pick up the shield, and hug either of the far walls, and proceed to the exit. That way all fire in front of the player is deflected, and the enemies above cannot shoot down on you. * If you are attempting to do this on Veteran by yourself, you can try this method. At the slow-mo breach, use an entire M4A1 magazine to clear the first room. Do not reload. Switch to the M203 and fire a grenade at the entrance to the second room. Sprint to the now-cleared second room entrance and throw your flashbang over the wall into the bottleneck leading to the third and final room. This flashbang, if thrown correctly, will stun most, if not all, Riot Shield bearers (it may take some practice to perfect the flashbang throw.) Sprint through the mass of disoriented soldiers and into the exit. If done in a single, fluid motion, times can reach to 16 seconds or even lower, smashing Infinity Ward's record. * An excellent tactic can be: Pick up an AA-12, breach with the AA-12, sweep the enemies in front of you, immediately swap out your M203 and zigzag the enemies, once you reach the Riot Shield wielders, shoot the M203, then, you immediately run into the hole, making it possible to make it on just 12–14 seconds. * Yet another way to complete this on Veteran and Solo, is to switch your M1014 with a Striker. Clear out the first room, hugging either walls. In the next room, ignore some of the soldiers already in the room and rush forward. * Another easy way to finish this level on Veteran is very simple. During the slo-mo breach the player should use the AA-12 to clear the middle sections out. Next sprint until you come across more soldiers. Use the AA-12 on the last wave of soldiers and sprint to the finish. The average finish time on this is about 13 seconds.* One of the simplest ways to complete this Operation is to swap out your weapons for any other ones available in the cache. Once the player has swapped out they can breach the wall and clear the first room. The player then must run into the doorway connecting the two rooms, spawning enemies with Riot Shields. The player must immediately toss a flashbang into the large group of riot shield-wielding enemies. The player can then sprint through the discombobulated crowd and escape through the hole. * After clearing the first room, a player can spawn the riot shield crowd. The riot shield infantry will quickly spread out, allowing the player a straight and empty runway to escape from. The riot shield infantry will never bunch back together, therefore this is a great strategy. *One strategy that can be used is switching out the M1014 for a M14 EBR. This weapon is EXTREMELY useful against the Riot Shields. When you get the Riot Shields, switch out the M4A1 for a riot shield, and play on defense. When opposition gets tough, use the M14 EBR to stun and kill enemies. While dangerous, this strategy can be overly effective with practice. Video Video:Modern Warfare 2: Spec Ops - Breach & Clear Veteran Guide|An example of the 'Infinity Ward strategy' Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 -- Breach 'n Clear|Breach & Clear done on the PC version. Video:Modern Warfare 2 - Special ops - Breach and clear - super rush: 0:13.35|Breach and clear fastest strategy - Xbox360 Video:MW2 Spec Ops :: Breach and Clear // Speed Run 0:13.25 Trivia * At the very beginning of the level, numerous weapons are scattered on the ground, allowing for some loadout customization. * On Veteran, the player often will start with only one flashbang and even (rare) just a single M203 round for the M4A1. * It is based off the single player level, "The Gulag", the only difference being the weapons cache at the start and the lack of NPC allies. * The exit of the level, through a hole in the shower room, is most likely derived from Michael Bay's 1996 action-movie "The Rock". * This is the only level where you can see the M14 EBR's actual iron sights in Modern Warfare 2. * It is possible to beat this level without ever killing an enemy or firing a shot. *This is one of the few levels where rushing on a high difficulty is effective, due to the short length, and the fact that the enemies are clustered, making them easy prey to explosives and flashbangs. *At the beginning, if you leave the playing area and get a "Mission Failed", a random Spetsnaz will spawn at the playing area end of the tunnel. *When one of your teammates get to the extraction point, the other player is down, he could also crawl to the extraction point and complete the level. *If the player uses Noclip, he/she can go to every single area in "The Gulag". When you reach any of these areas, enemies will spawn at the same places at which they spawned in the Single-Player mission. While they are spawning, the player can experience lag. This way you can try to pass the mission without ally NPCs, but Noclip will be needed later, as Ghost is not here to open the doors. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels